


A Mall Detour

by TheEndOfEverything



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pretty light on the zombies though, Shopping Malls, Zombie Apocalypse, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndOfEverything/pseuds/TheEndOfEverything
Summary: While out on a supply run, Alicia, Luciana, and Charlie end up with some extra time. So what do they do? They go to the mall.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Luciana Galvez, Charlie & Alicia Clark, Luciana Galvez & Charlie (Fear the Walking Dead)
Kudos: 10





	A Mall Detour

Coming out of the abandoned Big Spot, Alicia looks over the list Madison had given her. “I can’t believe we got everything on it in one place. My mom’s not expecting us back for at least a couple more hours.”

A slow smile spreads across Luciana’s face. “You know what that means.”

“Yes, I do.” Alicia pulls out her map and they study it together. Two walkers stagger toward them, and they each expertly kill one.

“You guys, don’t leave me. I can barely push this thing it’s so full, and I keep running into bodies.” Charlie rolls up with the shopping cart, heaped with necessities to the point where she can barely see where she’s going. “Wait, I thought we already got everything. Where are we going?”

Alicia and Luci ignore her, pouring over the map together. “We haven’t hit that mall that’s just west of here, yet. We’ve got a lot of time, so I think today’s the day,” says Alicia to Luci, pointing to a spot on the map.

Charlie’s eyes widen. “But Madison said to get the stuff on the list and come straight back.”

Luci bends over a little and puts a reassuring hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Charlie. Alicia and I do this whenever we have extra time on a run. It's just a small detour. We always stay within range and get back on time. You’ll have fun… I promise. Now help me load up the car!”

“I just really don’t want to get in trouble,” Charlie explains, pulling bags of beans and rice and economy packs of batteries out of the cart. She’s only been at the Diamond for two weeks and isn’t exactly sure of her place within it. If she gets caught doing something wrong, will she get kicked out? Get yelled at? Be given some sort of consequence? Madison is always nice to her, but Charlie has a feeling that she could also be kind of terrifying.

“Well, luckily no one’s getting in trouble.” The decisiveness in Alicia’s voice shuts down Charlie’s protests, if not the worry in her head. She adds quickly, “I call shotgun!”

Charlie sighs and climbs into the back seat. Minutes later they arrive at a mall, which, luckily, isn’t teeming with as many of the dead as the Big Spot had been when they’d first arrived. Charlie is still learning to use weapons, so she stays in the car while Alicia and Luci clear the area.

“Alright, Charlie, let’s go!” Luci gestures to her through the window. Charlie grabs the bag filled with bolt-cutters and other tools they use to break into buildings, and jogs to catch up. She hates it when they walk ahead of her. She has a knife on her belt, but still.

Apparently, the end of the world had happened while the mall was closed, because minus a few former security guards that are easily dealt with, the inside of the mall is completely free of the dead.

“What do we need, what do we want?” asks Alicia.

“New jeans. Tank tops. Moisturizer. Those are my needs. Wants are new sunglasses. And cute sandals. And you, Alicia?”

“Also jeans. Sunblock. Sketchbook. Shampoo. I _want_ a new jacket.”

“You want a jacket, but you need the sketchbook. Good to know you’ve got your priorities straight, Leisha.” Luci turns to Charlie, who’s wandered over to the kiosk to look at the map. “How about you, miss?”

“I just really want to go to Justice! _Please._ ”

“Justice?” Having not grown up in the U.S., Luciana looks at Alicia for an explanation.

“Trendy clothes for tween girls. It was my heaven when I was twelve,” she says to Luci. To Charlie she says, “We can definitely go to Justice, Charlie.”

“Second floor, north wing!”

Luci raises her eyebrows. “I guess we know where we’re going first, then.”

“Alright,” Luciana says to Charlie, “Hand me the bolt cutters.”

Charlie is practically buzzing with excitement as Alicia rolls the gate up, and she races in ahead of them.

“It looks like a unicorn threw up in here,” Luci says to Alicia, out of Charlie’s earshot, “but look how happy she is!”

Alicia grins, remembering her awkward preteen self. “Think of it this way – we’ll never have to worry about losing her on a supply run again – we can just follow the trail of fallen sequins.”

“Hey, Charlie?” Luciana calls to her, “Remember we have to be able to carry everything _out_ of the mall when we’re done. And get at least something you need?”

Jeans with rhinestones on the back pockets. A hoodie with cat ears attached to it. A variety of shirts with screen prints and shiny embellishments. A pair of pajamas with unicorns on them. Colorful socks and underwear. “See? I’m being _so_ practical, you guys,” she says, right before adding a bottle of glittery lotion and lip gloss in three different flavors to the pile. A pack of glow-in-the-dark stars and planets, “to go on the ceiling over my bed when my room is finished.”

Alicia adds a mermaid sequin throw pillow to the pile. “This’ll look good in your room, Char.”

Charlie just beams at her.

As she helps the younger girl stuff everything into bags, Alicia wonders for a moment what she was like before everything changed. This was a completely different Charlie than the one she’d been getting to know over the last few weeks. But who _hadn’t_ gone a huge personality shift in the last couple of years?

They hit an art supply store. Two different shoe stores. The candy kiosk. A handful of clothing stores.

As they walk toward Nordstrom, Luci has a thought. “I just remembered one more thing. Madison’s boots are starting to fall apart, so I want to surprise her with new ones, if you know her size, Alicia.”

“I do; it’s the same as mine. Luci, you’re such a better daughter than me,” Alicia says rolling her eyes, but with a smile.

“Daughter _in law,_ except we’re not married… and there aren’t really laws anymore anyway.” She shrugs.

“Ooh, Luci, maybe you and Nick can get _married!”_ Charlie teases.

Luci hits her with one of the Justice bags. “You wish, just so you could wear a dress and be a flower girl.”

Charlie grins. “Or maybe your maid of honor.”

Alicia breezes by Charlie and plucks her shimmery new headband off her head and puts it on her own. “Nope, that would be me.”

“ _No one_ is getting married!” Luciana is blushing. “And don’t you dare start teasing Nick about this!”

They drop the subject as they break their way into the department store. They visit the beauty counters first, picking out moisturizers and creams and hair products. Alicia takes one of nearly everything from the MAC counter, not sure when she’ll ever have a chance to wear any of it, but really hoping she does.

“Come here, Charlie,” Alicia says, her lips now a deep red. She carefully paints Charlie’s lips to match, and hands her a mirror. “You like it?”

“No, I _love_ it!”

Alicia grins at her. “Feel like playing dress up?”

“YES.”

“Luci, you in?”

They make their way from designer dresses, to shoes, to accessories, and back to designer dresses, where there’s a dressing room with seating and huge mirrors.

“First up,” Luciana announces, “We have Charlie in a purple lamé one-shoulder gown, paired with black glitter Doc Martens and a fake diamond tiara worthy of a queen.”

Charlie sashays into the room, holding her skirt up with one hand but still tripping over the back of it. In addition to the lipstick Alicia had applied, she’s added shimmery silver eye shadow and a little too much blush. She lifts the hem of the dress a little higher and twirls.

“Next up, we have Alicia, wearing a black Versace minidress embellished with sequins and crystals, paired with these sky-high Jimmy Choo ankle-strap sandals.”

Alicia looks truly stunning. She’s pinned her hair into a messy updo that looks on the verge of falling down, but in a good way. Luci is impressed she can actually walk in those shoes, considering the heels are at least 4” and they have the absolute minimum of straps holding them to her feet. She carefully turns herself, showing off the dress.

“Alicia, you look like a model!” Charlie is clearly impressed.

“She’s right, Leish. You do.”

“I never got to go to the prom, but I think this is the dress I would’ve wanted.” She sighs. “Damn that five-thousand dollar price tag and the apocalypse… it could’ve been mine.”

“And now it _is_ yours. Just take it. Maybe someday you’ll have a reason to wear it.”

“Like Luci and Nick’s wedding,” stage-whispers Charlie. She flops down onto the lavishly upholstered bench next to Luciana, and in her normal voice adds, “Your turn!”

“I told you to hush about that!” Luciana blushes and pokes Charlie with her elbow before getting up. 

Alicia ignores them both. “Luciana is wearing a black 1960s-inspired Valentino minidress with arrow embellishment on the sleeves and hem. Paired with it are knee-high boots in black leather, also by Valentino – apparently her favorite designer. She tops off her retro It-girl look with giant black Tom Ford sunglasses…. Luce, if I’m taking this dress, you’re taking that whole outfit.”

“Hell yes I’m taking this!”

Charlie stares at them. “Well then, do I get to keep my dress?”

“Charlie, that one isn’t going to fit you for a long time,” Luci says gently, “But let’s look and see what would work for you sooner.”

Luckily Charlie is tall for her age, and open to suggestion, and Luciana finds a black lace dress, knee-length, with short puffed sleeves and a white lace collar. It’s somewhat age-appropriate, has an astronomical price tag to match the other’s dresses, and Charlie loves it. “You know who this reminds me of? Wednesday Adams. I’m going to wear it with these boots. I can keep the boots, too, right?”

“Of course. But we really need to change and get back to the stadium. I think we’ve been gone a little longer than we planned.”

As they get closer to the exit the walkie on Alicia’s belt crackles, followed by a frantic voice. “Alicia, do you copy? Luci, do you copy? Charlie, do you copy?”

All three of them stop in their tracks. Alicia pulls her walkie from her belt. “Go for Alicia… Mom, what’s up?”

“Oh, my God. Are you okay? Where are you? Are Luci and Charlie okay?”

“Yeah, we’re all fine... are you?”

“Alicia, I’ve been trying to reach you for the past two hours.”

 _Holy shit,_ Alicia mouths at Luci, who grimaces and shrugs her shoulders. Charlie, who had been too young when the world fell apart to have experienced the wrath brought upon teenage girls by hysterical parents, shifts her glance nervously from Alicia to Luci and back.

“Mom. I’m sorry. We’re at—” She looks at Luci, mouthing “Where are we?”

Luci takes the device from Alicia’s hand.

“Maddie, I’m so sorry. We were in a mall, and didn’t realize we didn’t have reception. And I guess we lost track of time. We’re on our way back now.”

“How far out are you?”

“I think it’ll take about half an hour to get back.”

“If you’re not here in thirty-five minutes I’m coming to look for you.” This sounded more like a threat than a reassurance.

~~~~~28 minutes later~~~~~

Alicia, wishing she’d never taught Charlie about shotgun, leans forward from the backseat and gives Charlie a makeup removal wipe from the pack she’d swiped.

“You realize we’re all about to catch some major shit, right?”

Luci rolls her eyes. “Alicia, I’m sure it’s going to be fine. Madison just got worried.”

“Trust me, Luci… I’ve known her a lot longer than you. This isn’t the first time I didn’t answer her call while I was shopping with friends. The last time she was absolutely irate, and that was _before_ the other shoppers would try to eat you.”

Luci chuckles and shoots Alicia a sympathetic smile. Charlie’s face lights up at the idea of Alicia considering her a friend.

When they arrive at the stadium Cole and Strand are on watch at the gate. They catch each other’s eyes and laugh as they roll the gate open. The reason why becomes obvious to Luciana, Alicia, and Charlie when they pull through the gate to find a very pissed off Madison waiting for them. Her eyes shoot daggers at all three of them, but she pulls Alicia into a tight hug the second she gets out of the car.

“I swear to God, if you ever do this to me again, Alicia.”

“Mom, you’re hurting me,” Alicia responds calmly.

“Hug me back and I’ll let you go.”

Alicia sighs and pats her mom on the back. “I’m sorry.”

Madison turns her ire on Luciana next. “ _Nick_ has been an absolute wreck.”

“Sure you’re not projecting a little, Mom?” Alicia mutters behind her back, rolling her eyes. Charlie suppresses a giggle.

“Alicia, don’t start with me,” Madison snaps at her. As Alicia had predicted, it was just like old times and strangely, a little comforting.

Luciana, always the peacemaker, attempts to smooth things over. “Madison, we’re all safe. We didn’t mean to worry anyone. We lost track of time, and we didn’t realize we had no reception inside the mall. Completely an accident. Ooh, I almost forgot… we have something for you!” Luci pops the trunk to retrieve the boots.

“You know this doesn’t make up for…” she stops talking as Luciana shoves a box into her hands.

“I remembered you were telling me yours were beyond repair.”

Madison peeks under the lid, liking what she sees. “Size eight-and-a-half?” she asks Alicia.

Alicia sighs and rolls her eyes. “I know your shoe size, Mom. Same as mine. Remember? You used to borrow my Chucks all the time.”

Madison’s expression softens a little. “Aww, I completely forgot about that, Leisha. But don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Alicia meets her mom’s eyes and allows her a small smile.

“These boots are perfect. I can’t wait to try them on. Thank you.” She closes the box, sighs, and turns her eyes back to the girls. “Luci, will you _please_ go check in with Nick?”

“I was just about to, Maddie.”

She’s turning to go when Madison unexpectedly grabs her and hugs her. “Just so you know, I don’t worry about you just for Nick’s sake,” she says close to her ear. “You’re family to me, too.”

A little surprised, Luci returns the hug. “You're my family, too” she replies softly. “Oh, and just so you know - the boots were _my_ idea, not Alicia's.” She releases her not-quite mother-in-law, smiles at her, and walks off to find Nick.

Madison sighs. “Charlie, you’re off the hook because you’re a kid. But don’t expect to leave the stadium with anyone except me any time soon, because you’re—” she stops suddenly and leans over to get closer to Charlie’s face. Lifting her chin to inspect the very obvious traces of makeup, she murmurs, “what on earth were you all doing today?”

She shakes her head and straightens up. “You know what? I don’t want to know. If you girls will excuse me, I’ve got some boots to try on.” She turns toward the stadium, but over her shoulder she adds, “Alicia, we’re going to talk more about this later.”

Alicia gives her an exasperated smile and a thumbs up, followed with a more sincere, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Once Madison is out of earshot, the girls burst into laughter until they’re both gasping for breath.

“Alicia, that was, like, the most fun I’ve _ever_ had!” The younger girl throws her arms around Alicia, almost knocking her over.

Alicia hugs her back, a little less enthusiastically. “You know, I never wanted a little sister, but maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” She smiles wryly at the younger girl and picks up two of the overstuffed Justice bags. “C’mon, I’ll help you take your stuff to your room.”

Charlie takes the other two bags out of the car and kicks the door closed. Hustling to keep up with Alicia’s long stride, she peppers her with questions. “Since you got a new jacket today, can I borrow the green and black one? Ooh, and can you teach me to do French braids? Ohmigod, _what if_ I spent the night in your room tonight and we could put makeup on and tell each other scary stories!”

“Yes to the first, probably to the second, but the third is _literally never happening, Charlie._ ”

“Okay, well. Maybe sometime next week we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime near the 1-year mark at the Diamond, before things start to fall apart, so sometime early in the "before" segments of season 4A. If Charlie had been integrated into the Clark family a little more, would she maybe have chosen to stay with them, or would she still have sold them out to the Vultures? Why would anyone choose Mel and Ennis when they could have Alicia as their big sister?!
> 
> I had fun on the Nordstrom website this evening instead of doing my homework, so the three dresses they take home are all actual dresses that you can buy if you have $3k+ to spend on a dress.


End file.
